


tease

by earthtomorgan



Series: lesson learned? [2]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Daddy Kink, Humiliation kink, Mouthfucking, Original work - Freeform, Punishment, Sex, Sexual Content, Sir Kink, Smut, Teacher/Student, blowjob, daddy - Freeform, dick sucking, kind of, schoolgirl, sir, student, teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 07:13:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15456078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthtomorgan/pseuds/earthtomorgan
Summary: slut returns the next day, more of a tease than before. slut gets taught another lesson.





	tease

And thought about it she did. She pulled her skirt up higher before history class the next day.

 

Maybe she was a bad girl.

 

She entered the classroom with everyone else. She felt his eyes on her as she walked to her desk.

 

She sat down and looked into his eyes with her innocent ones.

 

He clenched his jaw and then pulled himself together and began going over the homework.

 

“I don’t have it, Sir.” she said with an expression on her face he found quite slutty as he came around her desk to check she completed the assignment.

 

She saw ‘Sir’ have an impact on him it didn’t have before. He seemed to bite back a few things he wanted to say.

 

He just moved on.

 

She bit her lip to keep herself from smiling.

 

She interrupted him to ask if she could go to the bathroom.

 

He clenched his jaw again and handed her the pass. She made sure to swing her hips on the way out, and on the way back in.

 

She again felt his eyes burning into her, angry and wanting to destroy her.

 

He asked her to stay after class.

 

The second the last person left the classroom, he spoke.

 

“You thought this would be funny? To tease me like that? You’re a bad girl, you’re a tease, and you’re a slut.” he said, tone severe.

 

“Sorry, Sir. I think I should be getting to my next class, though.” she smiled, starting to walk away.

 

“What class do you have next?” he asked, picking up the phone.

 

He proceeded to call her science teacher and make an excuse as to why she would be late.

 

He stood up, beckoning her to follow him to his office.

 

She smirked as she followed.

 

She wasn’t smirking any more when the curtains were closed and he pushed her against the wall, pinning her against it by her throat.

 

“You are a bad, bad girl.” he whispered.

 

“Mm- mmh.”

 

He pushed her shoulder down and she fell to her knees.

 

“Such a little slut, dropping to your knees so quick for me.”

 

He undid his belt, pulling down his pants.

 

She waited nervously but eagerly.

 

“Open up.” he said, touching his dick to her lips.

 

She did, and he slipped into her mouth.

 

He didn’t waste any time and pushed her head down until she choked.

 

“You like it when I fuck your mouth like a little bitch?” he asked.

 

“Mm!”

 

“Aw, you can’t answer with Sir’s cock down your throat?”

 

“Mmh,”

 

“Too bad, really. I do wish I could hear that little voice moan ‘Sir’ at me...”

 

She pulled away and moaned “Sir.”

 

“Now did I tell you to stop sucking? I don’t think I did.”

 

“But Sir, you said-“

 

“I didn’t ask you to speak, either, did I?” he smiled.

 

He pushed her head back down, pushing into her mouth and causing her to choke.

 

“Do you wanna show me what you meant when you made that slutty remark yesterday about how you’ve touched boys before? I’m not sure I understand.”

 

She nodded, feeling herself become wetter than ever.

 

“I expect an answer when I talk to you, slut. Especially since this is not your first time playing with me, now is it?” he asked, his tone condescending and demanding.

 

“Yes, Sir.” she said before lowering herself back onto his dick.

 

“Are you gonna take my cum like a good girl?” he asked, playing with her hair as she worked her tongue on him.

 

“Yes Sir.” she said, taking his length down her throat immediately after speaking.

 

“Are you going to do everything I say?”

 

“Mhm!” she mumbled enthusiastically.

 

“Are you going to let me have control of every little thing you do? And are you going to listen, and not make me have to punish you?”

 

“Yes, Daddy.” she stopped to moan.

 

He paused.

 

“What did you just call me?”

 

“I’m sorry, Sir, I didn’t mean to-“

 

“What did you just call me?” he spoke slower.

 

“Daddy?”

 

“Say it again, without the question.” He tried to order this at her but it came out a little softer than he meant it to. Coming from him, a soft voice was puzzling. She didn’t think he possessed one.

 

“Daddy,” she said breathily.

 

“Now take Daddy’s cock down your throat and make him cum.”

 

She whimpered a little before swallowing him down.

 

“Daddy’s little slut.” he said quietly.

 

She moaned.

 

“You like being a little bitch? You like my cock being so far down your throat you can’t breathe?”

 

She seemed to be in almost as much pleasure sucking his dick as she was when he was breaking her little pussy and making her cum. Interesting.

 

She wrapped her hand around his base, using her mouth on the rest of him.

 

“I don’t know how I feel about you using your hand. Isn’t that a little bit cheating?” he asked lowly.

 

She removed her hand and took him all the way down her throat.

 

“That’s more like it.” he said, his satisfaction evident in his voice.

 

She tried to look up at him, but he seemed to tower so tall over her she couldn’t meet his eyes.

 

He growled, leaning over to rest his hand and his weight on the filing cabinet behind her.

 

This caused his dick to shove down her throat further. She gagged, and he growled again. This time it was less dominant and more... vulnerable, pleasured. She liked it.

 

“Take it, take it, slut.” he whispered. Less at her, more to himself. “Daddy’s little girl, Daddy’s little whore.”

 

He came down her throat, and some pooled on her tongue as she pulled back.

 

Any bit of vulnerability he had let slip disappeared after she swallowed the last of it.

 

“S-sir? May... may I cum?”

 

He laughed.

 

“Such a dumb little slut. You think I’m gonna make you cum? You think- you think I’m gonna let you cum, after you act like that?”

 

She whined to hide her embarrassment.

 

“Go to class, whore.” he said, walking out of the room.


End file.
